Un dia en Revonnah
Un dia en Revonnah es un capitulo de Ben 10:Omniverse :Nuevas Aventuras En la base de los plomeros Rook habla por telefono universal Rook: ........... bien papa para ya voy , ire por ben mas rato Ben:¿QUE? Rook: Vamos Ben solo un dia Ben: Bien. Pero solo un dia, despues de que salga el sol a la mañana siguiente Rook:(Lo abraza) si En Revonnah Padre de Rook: Hijo tu madre se fue al espa asi que no aparecera en el episodio Para los que no vieron Bros in space la novia de Rook se llama rayona Rook ,Ben y los 4 hermanos de Rook sacaban bayas para el almuerzo Aparecen las ratas que Rook menciona en Muchas cosas Cambian Ben:Noh , que va Kickin Hawk Kickin Hawk: Esta vez no se los llevaran Youngone:Si ben gancho derecho ,No patada, que va rasgunalo Rook Shi: Golpe no espera...... Las ratas cubren a Ben Kickin Hawk:Rook Rook: y rayona tal vez deberiamos a ser novios Ben estaba destransforma Ben: Rook¡¡¡ Rook:Ben Aya voy Rook transforma su proto herrmienta en una lanza Rook Shim:Cuidate Rook:Lo hare Rook mientras pelea hace sonidos de Kung fu Rook:Que ya u giua toma dfadcskjn las ratas escapan Ben despierta Ben:¿Donde fueron las ·$%·$&$%&·$ Rook: No delante de de Rook Shi ,Rook Shim,Rook Shar y Young one Los dos los siguen Los 2 encuentran un castillo Ben :¿No en el castillo Fistrick: Los voy a Destruir Los 2 entran al castillo Ben y Rook entran a una arena de combater Fistrick:A Quien voy a destruir Ben: A mi Ben se transforma en el Hipnotick Hipnotick de Ben:Lo llamare Polilla asesina Fistrick: Vamos Los dos pelean y Fistrick lo derrota y los hermanos de Rook aparecen para apoyarlo Fistrick:Te rindes Ben:Jamas Ben se transforma en un alien negro con cranero en llamas y cuchillas en las manos Ben: Lo llamare Mega asesino Mega asesino lo achuchilla Fistrick le inserta un aparatejo Omnitrix 2: nuevas muestras de adn borradas Y el omnitrix borra a los depredadores de ben y todos los aliens que aparecen en estallido ecepto Kickin Hawk y Polilla asesina Ben : que mal Ben se transforma en Kickin Hawk Los dos pelean como luchadores de lucha libre hasta que fistrick cae Fistrick:No ......... puede ser................. y........ a(Se desmaya) Kickin Hawk:Y eso es hacer mandar a dormir a golpes a un tipo con traje de gotico papapapap Rook:Vamos ,Ayudame a amarrarlo Despues Padre de Rook:Ben me harias el favor de hacer un concierto antes se irte Ben:Lo acepto En la noche Ben: Rook que cantamos? Rook:¿ Party Tonigh Ben: Yes Ben:si a rockear Ben: :(Sonido de guitarra) :Your eyes staring into my eyes :Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize :And the prize in my eyes is 10 times :The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. :Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul gonna remember it until I grow old :'Cause life is too short we gotta do things right :So baby let's just party﻿ to-night- :Baby let's just party﻿ to-night :(Solo de guitarra) :We've come out on top, We're in front of the line :We're here to rock out and have a good time :'Cause the past is the past and the future is bright :So baby let's just party﻿ to-night :Baby let's just party﻿ to-night :Your eyes staring into my eyes :Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize :And the prize in my eyes is 10 times :The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. :Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul gonna remember it until I grow old :'Cause life is too short we gotta do things right :So baby let's just party﻿ to-night- :Baby let's just party﻿ to-night :Baby let's just party﻿ to-night Al final Ben y Rook:Oh yea EVENTOS IMPORTANTES Todos los depredador y aliens de estallido ecepto Kickin Hawk y Polilla asesina Heroes Ben Rook Secundarios Rayona Hermanos de Rook Padre de Rook Aliens Kickin Hawk(2 veces) Polilla asesina Mega asesino(Borrado Categoría:Episodios